


A new life : Connor

by karwena



Series: A new life [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karwena/pseuds/karwena
Summary: Androids are finally free and independent. But what now? How will our three heroes start their new life as free living being?Let's start with Connor and his father/son relationship with Hank.





	1. Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the peaceful end where androids are free and after the cutscene with Hank.  
> Of course, Connor is a deviant :)

It was December 11, it had been a month since the Androids had gained their independence and freedom. The snow covered the streets and buildings of the city. Of course, most of Jericho's androids left on their side to begin their very first life as a free living being. Some had an apartment or house and formed a family, couples, others lived with trustworthy humans, but in any case, they were happy.

Connor had stayed at Jericho's headquarters. He was lost .. Markus had given him an important role in asking him to take care of the legal affairs of androids ... So he had been busy and now that he had time, he was thinking about his situation ...  
All the other androids had someone to hang on to ... But him? He had Lieutenant Anderson, of course, but did he want to see him again when Connor had not given him any news for a month? Did this absence break their relationship that extended beyond friendship and was closer to paternal love?

The Android RK800 was sitting on a bench in a deserted park because of the night time. He wanted to see Hank again, he missed him, if at least what he felt was a lack ... This stubborn and extravagant policeman knew how to turn him into the person he was today, the first emotion that he had felt, without realizing it was the fear, the fear of seeing his teammate fall from the roof during the pursuit race with the deviant named Rupert. It had seemed obvious to him to save his partner and that even if his chances of survival were 89% ...  
The lump of nerves that was the lieutenant probably would not accept a shattering comeback from the android. It was better for Connor to opt for a gradual return.  
He began to think of a way to regain the trust of Lieutenant Anderson ...  
A new maple from Japan? The one on his desk had been dead for a long time already ...  
An object with the effigy of his favorite basketball team? In the image of "Knights of the black death"?  
No....  
The solution that seemed the best was the donuts from "o'mansley" ....  
It was not very healthy, but at least it would make him happy.

It was two o'clock in the morning ... The donut shop was not open. Connor then got up from the bench and headed for a shelter to wait for the bus and return to the building reserved for the android organization.  
He was going back to Jericho for the rest of the night.  
To what humans say, the night brings advice ...

************

The birds had chirped in the trees for a long time already.  
Connor was ready. He left home.  
According to his calculations, the lieutenant should arrive at 11 am at the police station, at least if he had spent the night in a bar ... He was at the east end of the city and the donuts shop was at the west end. The police station was in the historic center of Detroit. It took him 30 minutes to get to the shop and then 15 minutes to go downtown, a total of 45 minutes for the trip. With another 20 minutes to buy the donuts and wait for the bus, we arrived at one hour and 5 minutes to do everything.  
It was currently 9:12 am, if all went well, Connor would have dropped the donuts box on Lieutenant Anderson's desk at 10:17.

He got out of the building and found the bus in front of the stop, he then accelerated and boarded. At 9:42 he was in front of O'mansley's shop. He bought the ones Hank preferred, those with pink icing.  
Then he took the bus back to the city center.  
At precisely 10:17 am, as his calculations had indicated, he was at the police station to verify his identity by the android secretary.  
"What's the reason for your coming?" She asked.  
\- I'm coming to see Lieutenant Anderson. I am his former partner.  
\- The lieutenant is currently in a meeting, but you can wait for him at his office. It should not be long. "

Hank had already arrived and was already working? But it was not 11 am ...  
Connor thanked the android and passed the security gates.  
As he approached Hank's office, he heard the murmurings and glances follow him.  
"The rk800 was investigating deviants with Hank."  
"I thought he was deactivated..."  
"Why do you come back suddenly?"  
"Fucking Android ..."

His LED went from blue to yellow. He felt bad about being considered dead for a month. He felt miserable, he could have, he should have given news of him. Hank did not have to understand. One morning he took Connor in his arms and warmed him warmly, and in the afternoon Connor had disappeared for no reason, as if nothing had happened.

He put the donuts on the desk, a slight smile on his face. The diode was blue again. Seeing Hank's stuff again soothed him immediately because how many times he had been afraid of losing the lieutenant during the investigations, and especially in the tower of Cyberlife.  
But...

"Hey Anderson, is not that your piece of plastic there?"

Connor suddenly turned around, many officers were coming out of a meeting room and among them was Gavin Reed pointing to him while talking to someone still in the room.  
That person finally got out and Connor recognized right away: it was Hank.  
But he was different, he had tied his hair and was wearing a blue police shirt, he no longer looked like the alcoholic officer having suicidal tendencies he knew.

But the lieutenant's scream when he saw him, he knew it ...

"Connor !!"

Hank jostled Gavin and ran to the android. Connor panicked and fled, but Hank did not intend to let him go.  
It was the first time in a month that he saw him, and he did not want to stay at that stage.  
Hank accelerated and caught Connor just as he was crossing the road.  
He grabbed his arm and pulled him back to draw in his arms.


	2. I'm sorry

Finally ! Hank was seeing Connor again! He saw the man whom he considered and loved as a son!  
Connor had frozen, his stress level had risen to 35%. What to do ? Did Hank hate him? Should he hug the lieutenant back?  
Although Connor was a deviant, the notion of love was still unknown to him. He did not know if the reason for Hank's embrace was due to this emotion ...  
He finally put his hands on the lieutenant's back, who then hugged him even harder.  
He did not smell alcohol anymore ... he even smelled good ... and Connor took the time to savor the smell that comforted him and made him feel safe.  
Since he was deviant, he did not feel the same, he felt vulnerable and weak ...  
After long minutes of heat and hug, Hank pulled away from the android and stared at him by the shoulders.  
"Where were you, damn it? It's been a month since I got any news from you! Shit Connor, the least you can do is to give news to the people who care for you!  
\- I'm sorry Hank ... "  
Connor was trying to look natural and neutral, but he could not help but tremble. The shame was really a awful feeling.  
"Your LED is red ... Calm down son ... I'm not going to shoot you, don't worry ...  
\- I'm sorry Hank ....  
\- Calm down Connor ... It's not worth it to put you in such a state for that ...  
\- I am sorry.... "  
The android avoided the piercing gaze of the lieutenant who tapped his back and dragged him into the police station to calmly discuss without having hundreds of pedestrians around them.  
There was no one in the officers' rest room so they took their places. But Hank left to return with a pocket of blue blood.  
"I bought that for you to have a snack during work ... Just in case ... you know ... androids can not swallow anything else ..."

Connor was silent but smiled at Hank to thank him.  
The man took a seat on one of the seats that surrounded the high table and looked at the android who wriggled his hands anxiously.  
"I'm sorry Hank, sorry for my silence during this month ... I know that the work that Markus gave me did not prevent me from seeing you or taking your news ...  
\- Bah ... The past is the past ... We can not change it .. The most important thing is that you're here now ... I'm happy to see you again Connor .. "

The android looked up at the man who stared at him, smiling warmly.  
"I missed you lieutenant ...  
\- I missed you too Connor ... "

Connor got up and took a coffee cup and emptied the blue blood bag inside. Since his injuries at the Cyberlife Tower, he had not taken the time to recover the lost blue blood.

"So ... Tell me Connor, what have you been doing since the last time we saw each other?" How is your life?  
\- I take care of police affairs of androids ... but it's complicated when you're alone ... Whether it's a case of violence on the android or verbal abuse, I take care of it. Not very exciting ... "

The lieutenant shrugged and continued to sip his coffee while watching Connor, waiting for him to continue talking:

"But you lieutenant, you are very different ... Why?  
\- I did not change by myself ... I was helped ...  
\- by who ?  
\- You Connor ... You opened my eyes, you made me remember the man I was before the death of Cole ... A proud man... The sorrow and mourning destroyed me ... I had no purpose in life, no motivation ... But you arrived and I wanted to live again, I saw Cole in you, and you, like him, would have liked me to change ... So, for my sons, I am resuming my taste for life and I'm coming back. I go back to zero."

"My sons". These two words invaded Connor's body with a gentle warmth. He smiled at Hank, who scratched the back of his head, visibly embarrassed at unpacking his bag.

"Let's change the subject, the holiday season is just around the corner ... How are you going to spend it? Sumo and I would be delighted to have you by our side.  
\- Markus is organizing a party for the Android people, he wants me to be there ...  
\- I understand, it's better to spend Christmas with your family ...  
\- but it is by your side that I want to spend this day so special ... You are my family ... "

Hank laughed softly and slapped Connor's back.  
The reunion was good for both.

**********  
Connor had spent the day with Hank. But when he came home he had thought back to something disturbing.  
The android had managed to get rid of Amanda's program but he was afraid that Cyberlife had anticipated the thing and could take control ... If it were the case, he would become a machine again ... He had to at all costs investigate...

Returning to the headquarters of Jericho, he met Markus and North.  
"Connor, I wanted to talk to you.  
\- I'm listening to you Markus.  
\- I wanted to apologize for giving you what the Detroit police can do, it must not have been easy by yourself ... But now it is the local police who take care of it.  
\- thank you Markus ... "

The latter wanted to speak but Connor passed him and went to a room common to all androids of the building.  
It was not busy and he had no trouble finding a place on one of the sofas sofas. He closed his eyes and started thinking about a gift for Hank and Sumo.  
A weight beside him told him he was no longer alone. He reopened his eyes and saw the blue-haired Traci staring at him. It was not the first time Connor had seen her and her girlfriend in Jericho. But they had never spoken since the Eden club. He was surprised to see her sitting next to him.

"Traci and I did not thank you for sparing us ... You could have shot, but you didn't ... Thank you."

Connor was silent for a moment, but answered her:  
"At that moment, I did not know why I did not shoot ... but now I know it ... I was still a machine ... I did not understand that you wanted to be together .. That you loved the other Traci ... and were alive ... but you deserve to live your love .. "

Traci smiled at him and put his hand on Connor's.  
"We are happy that you opened your eyes"

Traci got up and joined his lover.


	3. Let's find presents!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is right around the corner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some issues with the translation between French and English...   
> I'll explain why in the chapter ;)

"Markus, I need your advice."

The leader of the androids turned to Connor with an inquisitive look:  
"My advice, of course Connor ... What do you want to know?  
\- you who lived with a human who was like a father for you, how were the Christmas you spent by his side? What did you offer him?  
\- Christmas ? Well, I remember that at one of them, Carl gave me a red and green wool sweater with a reindeer on it ... He was hideous. Carl had told me that he knew it was ugly but that it was a kind of human tradition ... I had to wear it all day and I think I never saw Carl laugh so much . I offered him the two androids birds that are in the entrance of his house. He once had told me that he would love to hear the chirping of birds at any time of the day ...  
\- so I have to find an extremely ugly Christmas sweater and android birds?  
\- no, not necessarily, the best would be to find a gift that pleases the person to whom you offer it. "

Connor rubbed his chin ... Something to please Hank? Okay, but what?  
In any case, he kept the idea of the sweater in mind.  
Let's see ... Studying his living room when he found it in coma, Connor had learned that Hank liked jazz ... And old things. Objects that dated back to the beginning of the century ... Books made of paper ...  
Maybe that was a good starting point for his new mission.

"Thank you Markus, I think I know what to choose."

As Connor was leaving, Markus grabbed his arm.

"Wait, who would you like to give a gift to?  
\- to Lieutenant Hank Anderson.  
\- he was your teammate, wasn't he?  
\- indeed, but now that I'm alive, he's much more than a teammate and a friend. He is like a father.  
\- I conclude that you will not be there at the party?  
\- no, sorry ...  
\- I understand.. "

Markus drew Connor in a friendly hug:  
"Spend time with your family and cherish this important moment."

*************

on December 21, there was a huge crowd in the shopping streets of Detroit, people were rushing to make the last Christmas shopping.  
Even though his android body did not feel cold, Connor was wrapped in a warm coat and a scarf hid half of his face, he found it comfortable.  
he was walking down corridors of a Mall and looking at shop windows still looking for a present for Hank. he had found one for Sumo, but the lieutenant was a difficult case ...  
While he was in front of a wooden toy shop, notes of music reached his auditory system. Connor analyzed it: it was jazz. In the shop where the music came from, vinyls and machines that read this kind of record were hung on the walls. It was the perfect gift for Hank! At least ... Connor believed it ...  
Like any antiquity that respects itself, turntables were quite expensive but Connor had absolutely nothing to do, his fees were still paid by Cyberlife ... So he pleased himself and took a record player and 5 vinyl records of the jazz band whose pictures were in Hank's living room.  
And while he was carrying the heavy packages, Connor was praying for gifts to please Hank.  
As he was getting out of the mall, he passed a men's clothing store. In the window of this one, the models wore pullovers like those of the description of Markus.  
According to his data, Connor knew that Hank was the XL size. If it was a human tradition, then Connor had to buy one of these jumpers for the lieutenant.

An hour later, his Christmas shopping was over.

*************

It was December 24, the snow was falling in big flakes, there was almost no vehicle in the streets of Detroit. The only ones that circulated were the taxis that were equipped for the winter weather.  
Connor called one of the few free taxis to go to Hank's. Once in the car with all his gift packs next to him, he checked the taxi schedules to see if he could get home that night.  
The taxis worked 24 hours a day, so Connor was not going to impose his presence on Hank.  
The android made everything possible to be handsome. He had abandoned his uniform jacket and was wearing a three-piece suit jacket and a navy blue jacket instead.  
It was perfect to spend a festive evening.

He arrived in front of Hank's house and got out of the car carrying all the presents easily thanks to his android strength.

He pressed the bell and the door soon opened after a few barks from Sumo.  
At least Hank was not in an ethyl coma and he would not have to break a window.

Hank was dressed in a bright red shirt and black suit pants. Simple but elegant. However, the elegance was totally ruined by the flower apron he wore over it. Connor noticed that the shirt was slightly tight.  
Still, Hank seemed happy.

"Good evening Connor!  
\- Good evening Hank.  
\- come on, come in before your biocomponents freeze. "

Connor, having placed the gifts on the floor to be able to press the doorbell, stooped to get them back but Hank was faster and grabbed the packages before entering the house, followed by the android.  
Android, who was affectionately attacked by a huge St. Bernard who made him a true family member. Sumo also seemed happy to see Connor again.  
In the kitchen where he had returned after putting the presents, Hank laughed as he saw the scene in front of him.

Connor had inquired about Christmas traditions, so he knew that among those traditions was the Christmas tree. But there was none in the living room of Hank's house ...

As if the lieutenant had read the thoughts of the android, he said:  
"By the way, Connor, since I was alone for the last two weeks, I did not decorate the tree, it's something that is done with the family, so I preferred to do it together, is it ok?  
\- it's perfect, thank you Hank. "

The two men smiled at each other.  
"Just give me time to finish the icing of the Christmas log and put the chestnut turkey in the oven and we can do it.  
\- Do you want me to help you?  
-ah! It's not a refusal, it's nice Connor. "

The android, who was still stroking the dog, got up and headed for the kitchen. He washed his hands to get rid of the long hairs of St. Bernard and stuffed the turkey in the oven, setting a timer. Then he sat next to the lieutenant who was finishing spreading chocolate on the frozen log.  
"Connor ..  
\- Yes ?  
\- you know, you do not have to apourt me any more ... I do not like this formality remaining with you ...  
\- All right, Hank, I'll try to be careful. "

(Note of the writer:.. um... In french, you have three different words for "you" it can be "you" for only one person like a friend or a member of your family(-tu-), "you" for only one person but it is very polite (-vous-)so you use it with your superior for example, and there is the "you" for several person(-vous-)...in the game in french, Connor uses the polite way to use "you" with Hank, and here , I wanted him to change and use the"you" for a friend or a member of his family.  
(Vous -> Tu).. So it was difficult to translate the sentence from French to English... So from now on , Connor will be using the familiar way to use"you" :) ...)

 

Hank stared at the smiling android, and ruffled his hair, destroying Connor's perfect brushing.

"What if we go to decorating the tree? It's just waiting for us."

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so please be gentle ^^


End file.
